


Best present ever

by NYWCgirl



Series: Soft Kitty verse [28]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal changes back to himself and is told he missed his birthday party.</p><p>Cross posted from my LJ: http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/19349.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best present ever

Neal woke up in his bed, he was a bit disoriented, he couldn´t remember going to bed which was a bit disconcerting. He looked over to the table, and although there was a bottle of wine on it, he couldn´t see more that one and it wasn´t even empty.

He startled a bit when he heard a snore and looked over to the couch. Mozzie was occupying his couch, which also explained the bottle of wine. He should stop drinking those heavy wines with Mozzie.

“Mozz!” Neal threw a pillow and hit Mozzie right in the face. He startled awake, looking annoyed over to Neal, while feeling for his glasses. Neal always found it funny that Mozzie felt, rather than looked for his glasses.

“Neal, oh good. You changed back.”

“It happened on my birthday? Did you find out why it happens?”

“No, sorry, I haven´t found any evidence to why this is happening to you. And yeah, it happened just before your birthday party.”

“I had a birthday party?”

“Yep, a surprise birthday party, with decorations, balloons and even red velvet cake” Mozzie looked up at Neal.

“There were balloons and my favorite cake?” Neal looked a bit taken aback.

“Lady suit had taken care of the decorations and the catering, which was delicious, I must admit.”

Neal felt happy and sad at the same time, it was hard to explain. He thought he had to spend his birthday alone, when Peter had said that he had previous engagements and couldn´t have a drink with Neal on Friday night.

“Peter took pictures, if it helps. He also said to drop by their place. Well, I have done my duties, so I will leave you to your business.” Mozzie got up and left the apartment.

“Thanks Mozz.” Neal called out while walking over to the bathroom.

He quickly took care of his morning rituals, deciding that he would grab some breakfast on his way over to Peter´s and El´s place. He was contemplating if he would stop for a cronut. Well, it was technically not his birthday, but he would treat himself to some luxury pastry. So he hailed a cab to 189th Spring street.

Once he entered the bakery, he inhaled the sweet air and waited to be served, his stomach growling. When it was his turn, he ordered a cronut to go and a box of macarons. He would eat those later with a nice cup of Italian roast.

Macarons always made him think of Paris. They had these delicious ones at Pierre Hermé. He and Kate would buy some and then go sit in a park and feed them to each other.

Once outside, he stuffed the cronut in his mouth and shamelessly liked his fingers. A lady who looked at him while she past him, gave a small snicker. It made Neal laugh.

He quickly hailed a cab again, before he would sub come to temptation and would buy an extra one.

As it was a nice day, he decided to walk over the Brooklyn bridge to DeKalb, so he asked the driver to stop before the bridge.

 

* * *

 

By the time he arrived on DeKalb Avenue it was noon. He knocked on the door and let himself in. And took a step back, the whole room was decorated and there were balloons everywhere.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Peter and El shouted, Satchmo joined in by happily barking and waving his tail.

“Oh guys, you shouldn´t have.” Neal was overwhelmed, he hadn´t expected this.

“Of course we did, you missed your own birthday party.” Peter clapped him on the back and El give him three kisses.

El grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the table where a big lunch was set out. Neal laughed when he was sat down on a chair that was decorated with ribbons and balloons.

Peter came back with a bottle of champagne, a small pop later and they are wall toasting to Neal´s birthday.

“Wow, this is…”

“The great Neal Caffrey lost for words?” Peter smirked. “Too bad, you weren´t yourself at your surprise birthday party.”

“Yeah, I heard, Mozzie told me. I´m sorry I missed it.”

“Not your fault. Hey, come on, let´s have something to eat, so you can open your presents.”

“Presents? Let´s eat.”

After the delicious lunch, they sat down in the living room and El gave her present. It was a small box and when Neal opened it, it turned out to be a handmade cronut container, in a stylish gray color, it even had a handle for convenience. Neal loved it.

Next came Satchmo who had an envelope in his muzzle. It was a gift certificate for Dominque Ansel´s Bakery, now he could eat all the cronuts he wanted. He patted Stachmo on the bed.

Peter looked a bit insecure when he handed over his gift to Neal. It was a small box, like a jewelry box.

Neal opened it carefully and his face stayed neutral, not showing any emotion. Peter got all anxious.

“You don´t like it?” Peter´s voice sounded small.

“ No, it´s… I…” Neal started laughing out loud and his eyes were all bright.

“It´s what?”

“It is great! I love it.” He quickly took of his tie clip and put the new tie clip on. It was a small gold badge that said: ‘Cronut task force’.

“Look again in the box.” Peter said grinning.

And out came the official FBI tie clip. Neal looked at it in awe. He was rendered speechless. After a few moments he asked “Is it for me?”

“Yes, as long as you don´t abuse it.” Peter said with a serious face.

“Thanks…”

“No thanks, Happy birthday Neal.”

“Now, let me show you some pictures…” Peter said snickering while he took his phone out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t know if something like a FBI tie clip exists, but I was inspired by the sheriff badge in ´Vital signs´. Neal looked so happy with his badge.
> 
> Link to the cronut recipy: http://abcnews.go.com/GMA/recipe/home-cronut-recipe-dominique-ansel-25948902


End file.
